Breakaway
by Clockwork Night
Summary: Germany knew he needed to let go of Prussia, the memories where to hard to keep once he was dead. *Fluff* * Tragedy* *Slight Germancest* *Kid!Germany *Kid!Prussia*


**I was in a tragic mood today, don't ask why. **

**I own nothing, if you want to know the song I used for Le inspiration, pm me or ask in the review section. There is two If you like it, please say so, cause I'll have like a lot of people reading it and no one says if it's good or if it's crap or what. **

**Young Germany **

**Slight Germancest **

**OOC**

**Get over it. **

**Little Prussia later, **

**Thanks**

**-Devit-**

**I own nothing**

**Enjoy**

Big bruder will come home, he always does! Always! When I was little, he would go off to battle all the bad guys and comes home a hero! Always... sometimes he would come back injured, but he still came home.

My older bruder, Gilbert, had been gone for months! The night before he left, he slept with me. He sang me a song and let me sleep with him, even if he made fun of me for being too old and how he was too awesome to sleep with a wimp like me. I could tell, he was scared to go away to fight. He sang me to sleep that night. His speaking voice gets on people's nerves, he puts a voice on just to sound more awesome than he is, his real voice is soft, sweet, like sweet candies and milk. His singing voice is like the tears of an angel.

The last thing he said to be was "Ich liebe dich, für immer und ewig." You whispered that in my ears as I held onto your dress coat tightly, with no intintion of ever letting go. You spun me around in a circle, just smiling, I never saw you so happy before.

I love you, forever and always.

I clung to you, you put that preposterous hat upon my head and laughed, I laughed with you, because at that moment, I didn't think you would never come home.

I remember my very first party. It was winter, my first full year of living with you. I was so scared, there where pretty ladies everywhere to be seen, I was just a child at the time, and you where never that tall. I remember that smile you gave me as you danced with a lady of high class, you excused yourself and ran off to your room. About twenty minutes later, the most beautiful woman I had ever seen walked right up to me in a midnight blue dress and silky black hair. At the time, I had no idea it was you with a wig on, so we danced and were merry till the early hours of the morning when I went sent off to bed. Right before I left, you pressed an icy cold kiss upon my cheek.

I had not smiled as much before then.

What is the strangest thing though, when I did find out, I only smiled more.

Whenever you went off to fight, I snuck into your room to read your mass collection of diaries. I loved reading about your adventures before I came into your life. You were so brave, always saying just how awesome you where, about a week into my arrival, your notebooks filled about me. The adventures we had, what I was doing and getting along. I was so happy, I meant that much to you! The only time you put someone else in your diaries was when you ranting of how unawesome and such the other nations and humans where.

But I was there, I read passage after passage of things that had been said of me by those higher up than us. You kept saying just how proud you where of me, how strong I was getting and how grown up. How handsome I was as I matured

That was the first time I truly cried. You were so strong and perfect and handsome! I didn't believe you could be proud of someone like me! I always admired you. The way you fought for what you believed in without hesitation, you were quick to defend yourself and your people you loved so dearly. You defended me as well. You wouldn't let anyone hurt me. Thats one thing I loved about you.

I wasn't born as your bother, I met you when I was ten years old, they told me you where a ruthless evil man who stopped at nothing to get what he wanted. I was frightened the first time I came up to you and pledged my undying allegiance to you. They said you had no soul or heart to call your own, so you stole others to for-fill your propose in life.

My first impression of you was anything but, you were beautiful, you still are. Hair fallen the perfect way, icy crimson eyes shining with pride and joy. The iron cross adored your chest, as later you told me it was a sign of your undying awesomeness and power of all unawesome, so pretty much every other person.

You told me not to called you Kingdom of Prussia, even as that was your proper title. The first time I called you that was the night I met you, I bowed and gave my honor and word to you. You smiled and got on your knees so you where just a few inches shorter than I. But even while I'm a grown man now, I can never forget what you said to me.

"_**Your my brother now, addressing me like any other servant would not be right for the circumstances. Call me Gilbert, and I shall call you... Ludwig, Luddie. It seems more brotherly than 'Kingdom of Prussia' or 'Germany'" **_you smiled at me, I was confused, even if you did, by some chance, consider me your little brother, I thought you would love the respect I so obviously had for you. I could never see how people called you ridicule or harsh. You where strong, a hero...

Heaven needed a hero.

"I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly, I'll do what it take 'till I touch the sky, I'll make a wish, take a chance, make a change... and breakaway." That was my favorite song you ever sang to me, they way your **real **voice was music to even the greatest critics ears. "Out of the darkness and into the sun, but I wont forget the ones that I love, I got to take a risk, take a chance, make a change... and breakaway."

You've broken away Brother, you spread your wings and you learned how to fly, you where the sky. You where happy and carefree, you where the light that I wanted to be a part of.

Thats why I loved you, even now as I am an adult, I look back on the pictures of us, you smiling, eyes shining.

I've decided, if you where not an albino, you would have blue eyes... not like mine, no. You would make the color your own, blue like snow, like winter, like ice. Because you put up barriers that I somehow broke into. Blue like the lakes and rivers you swam in when no one was watching us, blue like they sky you longed to fly in. You thought you never got to fly, Gilbert, but your heart did. I some days pictured you as the bird that adorned your flag. Regal and beautiful.

It's not easy telling you goodbye. But I figure some day, I'll have too.

But not today...

"I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly. I'll do what it takes 'till I touch the sky... I've got to..make a wish, take a chance... make a change... and breakaway.."

I turned at the sound of someone singing that song... my heart stopped.

Behind me was the smallest child, a beautiful albino with fiery red eyes. I smiled.

"And who would you be?" I asked, holding my hand out for you to come. You walked forward... shyly.. but you did.

"I-I think I-I'm... Prussia... I used to be t-the Kingdom of Prussia..." I smiled and held out open arms, pulling you into a hug...

"How about I call you Gilbert?"


End file.
